halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LAU-65D/SGM-151
Untitled I don't see what the problem is with the facts on the page.--The Chazz025 and Clan 04:44, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Maybe they needed more info. That, or nobody knows what it is yet. :P - Blemo Talk '' '' Facts Cleaned I removed the disputed facts. Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 BTW: Its like the Brute shot isn't it?Its wielded the same way: Melee Capability I read that when you are weilding this weapon and the gatling you will see the camera in third person, but will you still be able to melee with these 2 new weapons? Radzon 21:39, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :No. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:24, 15 May 2007 (UTC) No, this is alot stronger than the brute shot and this weapon can track vehicles. It is a great weapon to get the "Too close to the Sun" achievment. Underpowered, inaccurate, and weak? Someone added something a while back saying most people consider this "underpowered, inaccurate, and weak." Two people have tried to remove this comment, only one without trying to make the page worse, so I want to see what you think. This is ONLY for the people who DO have the BETA: Do you agree or disagree that it is underpowered, inaccurate, and weak? Let the votes commence right below this. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 18:52, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I only think its slow to shoot, because the missile that is also slow is fired a 0.5 second sfter the =BAM=. Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 I've tried it out too - its nothing like the Halo 2 rocket launcher, but it's more balanced, i guess. against anything but vehicles, though, the rocket launcher is better. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:02, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Sources Added I added two sources. One comes from Bungie.Net and the other comes from a youtube vid that belongs to a gamer that has access to the Public Beta. I'm not sure how else I can prove thats this is not fanfiction or a hoax. --Halofan288 21:21, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Sources This page's sources section isn't showing up.--SWME 23:18, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Missile Hog I saw some scans and the Missile Pod originally belongs on a Warthog, should be in OXM UK or US. user: halofighter92 What??? Where you saw that??? Clavix2 TALK TO ME 22:35, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Damn OXM, i've heard of dozens of rumours from it but never even seen a whisp of it. --Ajax 013 22:41, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I read the OXM article and it would be great. --Clavix2 TALK TO ME 22:54, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Did you get a scan of it like? i linky would be awefully nice ^__^ (mainly cos i'm too skint to buy it) --Ajax 013 23:06, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Ajax see the sources section.--Clavix2 TALK TO ME 23:14, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Demo pod Apparently the halo 3 DEMO not beta had a box type launcher my friend describes as "The luchbox of death" could anyone get an image of this? posibly for a development section item.SargeLIVES 21:30, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Firing... Any ideas what type of rockets or missile it fires? Like the M41 Rocket Launcher fires the 102mm HEAT. What does the Missile Pod fires?Overseer of Halopedia 14:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) 127mm something. --Maiar 23:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Brute streigth It says that Brutes may be able to weild the detached version, but Brutes are 9 feet tall and far stronger than a Spartan or Elite. Dragonblaze-052 04:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Operation in the 'Operation' section, it says: "In its '''mounted form, the Missile Pod is used by Marines as a rocket-powered mortar by firing its missiles vertically into the sky. This allows the missiles to hit targets from above, inflicting maximum damage and leaving less time for the target to avoid the strike; however, in its mounted form, it can't hit targets on the ground up close easily"- this doesn't make sense, but I don't know which 'mounted' to change. Could someone fix this? [[User:Joe Bob Reaper|'FAIL']] TALK | 14:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose it is trying to say "since the missiles are fired vertically up into the sky, it is hard to hit ground targets that is close to the user.".- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) SGM-151 After working on the Prototype page, I noticed something interesting. Before even the official information was released on Waypoint, many, including myself, had noticed the striking similarities between the missile fired by both the Missile Pod and the prototype exoskeleton tubes. After last weekend, I saw that the exoskeleton's weapon system was called the LAU-1810/SGM-151, obviously a cousin of the LAU-65D/SGM-151 missile pod. And, since I was interested in why the missiles were identical, I noticed that the SGM-151 designation at the end of each weapon's name is a commonality. And so I wondered why I hadn't realized that SGM means Surface-to-Ground Missile and that this last bit after the slash in each weapon name refers to the type of ammunition it uses: The SGM-151. So I would like to get a stamp of approval before I create the page. The HEAT rocket has one after all...--Nerfherder1428 17:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reach??? Does anbody know if the missle pod will be in Halo:Reach???? (NoobSlayer757 04:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC))